nitromefandomcom-20200223-history
Ninja (game)
This article is about the game in Mega Mash. For the character in the game, please see Takeshi (Mega Mash). For the character in the Final Ninja series, please see Takeshi (Final Ninja series) of Mega Mash]] Ninja is one of the seven games in the game Mega Mash. Ninja stars a ninja called Takeshi who is trying to destroy Oni Yazuka. Gameplay Ninja segments of Mega Mash play like a usual platformer, except the main character, Takeshi, can defend himself and attack enemies using his ninja stars. Takeshi, unlike other characters, can use his ninja stars to make a rope, which he can swing on. He makes his rope by shooting a ninja star with a rope attached to it. The ninja has to use his ninja rope to swing across chasms, which usually have lasers or some other hazard on the ground. The ninja can destroy enemies by shooting ninja stars at them, which he can shoot in quick succession, however, he shoots his ninja stars diagonally foreword, making it somewhat difficult to kill some enemies, and leaving some enemies unable to be killed. The ninja can also slide on walls and jump off the side. Throughout Ninja, switch pads are usually encountered. Main character :Main article: Takeshi (Mega Mash) Takeshi is a ninja the size and look of a boy. He is based off Takeshi from the Final Ninja series. Setting City :Main article: City The city is where Ninja takes place. The city is huge and has many buildings. In the place where Takeshi is in, there is grating and many robots. Lasers are a common hazard, and guns are sometimes encountered moving on the rails. Enemies *Crab bots - Crab like robots that move on the ground *Simian units - Player-chasing enemies having similarities with a monkey *Mines - Floating spheres with no attack *Guards - Human henchmen that fire a gun to attack Pick Ups *Money - Points in the appearance of a dollar bill Interactive objects * Lift (Final Ninja) - Structures serving as the ending of levels in the Ninja sections Hazards *Turrets - Hazards that move on rails, firing at the player **One shot turrets - Slow moving, single-shot firing turrets **Repeater turrets - Fast firing and fast moving turrets *Electric chains - Harmful chains that rotate *Lasers - Hazardous beams of energy found mainly in pits Boss *Trans-Mech_Samurai Beta elements An image of Ninja can be seen in the second NES promotional poster. The poster read that the player plays as a Ninja, trying to eliminate the evil "Oni", in seven and a half levels of action. The image showed Takeshi on the ground firing a ninja star rope into an upwards platform, while a guard is seen in a running pose on an elevated platforms. This image was also seen in the NES skin. The only difference this image has with Mega Mash is that the guard appears different and grating is missing from the background. One of the seven images of Mega Mash Nitrome previewed was a Ninja image, showing an actual section that made it into Mega Mash, this image showing Takeshi swinging over a pit with a laser beneath. Trivia * Ninja is heavily based off the Final Ninja series, a platforming-stealth series also done by Nitrome. * The title screen of Ninja is an homage to the 1987 Master System Game, Shinobi. References Category:Mega Mash Category:Beta Category:Shooter games Category:Platform games